Huge Blue Cat
Huge Blue Cat (known as "Talker" in the files of the first season) is a contestant in Brawl of the Objects Take Two, OTOB, and Battle for BOTO. He appeared in Brawl of the Objects as Big Orange Chicken's rival in Meet Your Match. Originally, he did not receive enough votes to join, but he ended up joining after it was revealed that three characters were disqualified for being absent. He used to be on Team No-Name but switched to W.O.A.H Bunch in Zeeky Boogy Doog after being asked by Boat to do so. He is also the second limbless character to be introduced in BOTO, the first being Big Orange Chicken. Personality Huge Blue Cat is a very loud, eccentric, and perpetually happy contestant. He is seen as easy to persuade, as shown in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when asked to join the W.O.A.H. Bunch, he did so quickly without being forced. However, he’s also greatly skilled in persuasion, as shown in Getting Pinecone to Talk, when he persuades French Fry and Scissors to join his team and is complemented by Blue Raspberry for his good persuasion skills, thus persuading him to join along Straw. Voiced By *Nicholas (currently) *thecartoonremix, Adam Katz (BOTO 12) *Volcanoclaw (BOTO 13) Trivia *Huge Blue Cat wasn't originally in the lineup of characters that the viewers voted for to be in BOTOTT. However, after many people started voting for him, he was allowed in. *Huge Blue Cat originally did not receive enough votes to officially join BOTOTT at first, but he soon was able to get into the competition because of the absence of four contestants. *Huge Blue Cat was briefly voiced by thecartoonremix4 and AnimationEpic in Rookie Mistakes, and Volcanoclaw in How It All Ended. *Huge Blue Cat is always in the bottom three at Cake at Stakes. *Huge Blue Cat is one of the three completely limbless contestants in BOTOTT. **He was also the only male limbless contestant. *Huge Blue Cat is one of two contestants who cameoed in BOTO and got into BOTOTT. *Huge Blue Cat is the only character in BOTO and BOTOTT who has a black outline. *Although Huge Blue Cat doesn't have any limbs, he was able to dig using a shovel in Get Digging. *Huge Blue Cat's favorite screen is a rainbow shape. *He's currently one of two only contestants to not be forced to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, as Boat simply asked him and he accepted. **He's the only newcomer to not be forced to join W.O.A.H Bunch. **He also convinced Shelly to join W.O.A.H Bunch. *He is one of two new BOTOTT contestants to kill someone before BOTOTT started, consuming Huge Purple Cat. The only other contestant is Dollar. *Huge Blue Cat sometimes can grow to unproportional sizes, and therefore can technically be considered the 2nd tallest contestant. He can also be considered the biggest contestant. *Huge Blue Cat makes a variety of product advertisements. *Huge Blue Cat's kill count is 2. He killed Huge Purple Cat in How it All Ended and Shelly in No More Snow!. *Thus far, Huge Blue Cat is the only limbless contestant to switch teams. *Huge Blue Cat is one of two contestants to be immune three times in a row, the other being Dollar. *Huge Blue Cat seems to be able to kill himself on command, as proven by The Long-lost Yoyle City. *Huge Blue Cat made a cameo in Object Mayhem Episode 11: Cheese A Crowd, during the elimination ceremony. He appeared on the cover of a math book by himself. *Huge Blue Cat is one of the two limbless contestants to kill someone. *He is possibly a poorly drawn cat. *Huge Blue Cat is the only one contestant in BOTOTT to create commercials. *Huge Blue Cat has never had his look changed or updated unless you count the face eating the stress gumball in the commercial in Barriers and Pitfalls to be Huge Blue Cat. *Huge Blue Cat is one of the four limbless contestants that can't fly. *Huge Blue Cat has a total of 6 commercial projects. *The background of Huge Blue Cat's voting icon is a possible reference to his "Revolutionary Headphones" advertisement. *In Getting Pinecone To Talk, Blue Raspberry complements Huge Blue Cat about his skills of persuasion. This may refer to him doing commercials in BOTO because ads exist to persuade people. *Huge Blue Cat is the second character in BOTO to do commercials. Category:BOTO Characters